headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Hopeless
"Hopeless" is the sixth episode of season five of the vampire television series True Blood and the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Daniel Attias with a script written by Alan Ball. The episode first aired on HBO on Sunday, July 15th, 2012 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Hoyt Fortenberry tries to get his vamp on and witnesses a vampire chick fight between Jessica Hamby and Tara Thornton. In Bon Temps, Lafayette Reynolds goes to visit his mother, Ruby-Jean. Arlene Fowler continues to think that husband Terry Bellefleur is off his meds. The Vampire Authority capture Russell Edgington and Roman Zimojic decides that they are going to execute him. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball based on the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels by Charlaine Harris. * "TB: Hopeless" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It is suggested for mature viewers. It contains violence, nudity, adult language and sexual content. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FX and FX/HD on October 22nd, 2012. TV.com; True Blood, "Hopeless"; Original International Airdates. * Casting for True Blood was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA, and Libby Goldstein. * Actress Alfre Woodard receives a Special Guest Star credit in this episode. * Dancers in this episode are played by Lockhart Brownlie, Colleen Craig, Cody Green, Nicholas Lanzisera, Rachel Markarian, Cassidy Noblett, Genise Ruidiaz, and Jillian Schmitz. * Editor Louise Innes is credited as Louise A. Innes in this episode. * Actress Alissa Jessup is credited as Allisa Ford in this episode. * Dancer Nick Lanzisera is credited as Nicholas Lanzisera in this episode. * Dancer Rachael Markarian is credited as Rachel Makarian in this episode. * Actor Michael McMillian is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the first episode of True Blood directed by Daniel Attias. His next episode is 5x09, "Everybody Wants to Rule the World". * This is the ninth episode of True Blood written by Alan Ball. It is his first episode from season five as a writer. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Christopher Meloni in the role of Roman Zimojic, who meets the True Death in this episode. * This is the seventh and final appearance of Hadley Hale. * This is the first appearance of Claudia Crane. She appears next in "In the Beginning". * This is the first appearance of Claudette Crane. * This is the first appearance of Macklyn Warlow, who appears in flashback only in this episode. He will become a key antagonist in season six beginning with the episode, "The Sun", where he will be played by actor Rob Kazinsky. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Hopeless" by Percy Mayfield. It plays during the end-title credits. * Russell Edgington makes reference to the Kardashians in this episode. This is the reality show celebrity family featured in the E! network television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Quotes * Russell Edgington: Peace is for pussies! .... * Roman Zimojic: Not that I know too much about these fancy antique bloods. All I know is that it cost a fucking fuck-load of money! .... * Russell Edgington: I wanna gorge on human blood not because some fucking bible tells me to, but because I like it. It's fun. It makes my dick hard. .... * Eric Northman: Lilith can fucking blow me. .... * Russell Edgington: You're fucking worse than humans. You might as well be praying to leprechauns or unicorns or the motherfucking Kardashians. That makes just as much sense. .... * Lafayette Reynolds: Mama, how do you know all this? * Ruby Jean Reynolds: I ain't got no fucking clue, baby. The electricity just runs through me. It always has. I be seein' shit I ain't got no right to be seein'. Shit that I don't even know what it even is. .... * Ruby Jean Reynolds: Jesus loves you, Lala, through and through. Don't you ever forget that. Jesus love the little faggots. Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Producer * Marlis Pujol - Line producer * David Auge - Line producer * Angela Robinson - Co-executive producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Gianna Sobol - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:July, 2012/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs